


Little bready things

by tinsnip



Series: Boding well - the Good Omens tumblr ficlets [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Food, Gen, let's do lunch!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip
Summary: All right, look, it's notmyfault: when all of a sudden Good Omens is back on my radar, Aziraphale and Crowley start chatting in my head.Tumbler ficlet the first!





	Little bready things

**Author's Note:**

> You know that battlefield conversation we catch a glimpse of in the trailer for Good Omens TV?  
> This is how I want it to go.

“What the devil are you playing at, Crowley?”

“I could ask the same of you. What are you doing on a battlefield?”

“I’m doing God’s work.”

“...well, I’m not. But it’s good to see you, all the same.”

“Yes, well, I must insist that—”

“Look, I’m awfully busy right now - let’s do lunch later, yeah?”

“I, uh—” 

“There’s this great little place near here— well, there is _now,_ it all depends on how the afternoon goes, I suppose - anyway, look, you’ll like it.”

“I... what kind of cuisine?”

“They do these little bready things.”

“Oooh.”

“Right? Yeah. So I’ll see you later, then. Fiveish?”

“I... oh, all right.”

“Excellent, great. Just follow the evil presence, right? Ciao.”

And back down goes the visor.

(Later, Aziraphale finds the restaurant easily. It’s the one with the great black horse outside with flaming nostrils and the extremely well padded saddle.)


End file.
